


All Tied Up

by Alexicon



Series: The “Andy Needs a Freaking Break” Verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, here's one incident Andy’s <em>never talking about again</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Everyone’s heard of Nightwing in this city, everyone knows about him. Andy never expected to _see_ him.

Especially not tied up like a Christmas present in one of the storage closets at his new job.

“ _Why_ ,” is all Andy can say.

Nightwing tries to give him a smile -- you know, past the _gag_ in his mouth.

Andy doesn’t have his knives. The manager had told them all to leave them at home, looking over the Gothamites with knowing eyes, telling them she’d have to confiscate any weaponry they brought to work. Andy should’ve known better than to listen. The one time he could actually help a hero instead of hurting them and he misses his chance because he’d followed _directions_.

Okay, he has to get the gag off Nightwing first. Right.

“Don’t shout, please,” says Andy, reaching for the other man’s face, then pauses. “Or bite.”

Nightwing gives him the best ‘are you crazy’ look a man can give when he’s bound and gagged and wearing body armor tighter across the abs than actual spandex, but nods slowly anyway. Andy can’t bring himself to care too much about Nightwing’s opinion of him; after the things he’s seen, he’s not taking any chances.

Luckily no one gets his finger bitten, and Nightwing seems pretty pleased to have whatever that thing is made of out of his mouth.

“Thanks!” he says with a wry smile. “You’d be surprised how hard it is to get out of a gag when you’re all tied up like this.”

Andy stares at him. “Yes, I would.”

“Do you have anything to -- ”

“No,” Andy answers, knowing that the end of that would’ve been ‘to cut these ropes’. They’re in a storage closet, though, so there must be _something_ useful. “Hang on.”

He flicks on the light and looks around. There’s a flash of metal in the corner of his eye.

Thanks be to the lazy painters who last did the walls, it’s a paint scraper. Which is not as good as an actual knife, but acceptable.

And then Andy has to get up all close and uncomfortable, right in Nightwing’s face, to get to the man’s bound hands.

Awkward.

Andy can tell -- well, he can’t _really_ tell, but he knows somehow that Nightwing narrows his eyes.

“Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?”

“Uh.” Andy desperately hopes not. “No?”

Luckily, Nightwing decides that this is not an avenue worth pursuing while the man you’re interrogating has his arms around you to get the ropes off, so it’s dropped.

Finally the ropes around Nightwing’s hands fray enough that the man can yank his wrists apart and break them.

Andy backs away as much as the shelves will allow and gives Nightwing a confused couple of blinks when the man holds his hand out.

Nightwing flashes a grin, tilts his head so that a lock of hair falls over his mask and asks, “What, do you want to do my feet, too?”

Nope. No he does not. No way. Andy drops the paint scraper into Nightwing’s outstretched hand and watches as the hero gets to work.

He’s kind of jealous, actually. Nightwing takes much less time to get those ropes off.

And if Andy could spring up like that after being tied up in a closet for God-knows-how-long, he’d never go to the gym again. (Not that he goes very often in the first place. Most of his muscles from from lugging various niblings around.)

Nightwing’s almost out the door when he turns around again.

“Hey, do you work here?” Nightwing asks, like he’s just thought of it.

Andy wants to say, ‘Why else would I be in this hellhole at this time of night?’ but all he manages is, “Yeah,” looking down at the ground guiltily. Nightwing’d obviously been tied up by someone who worked here, too. Andy is apparently not good at going straight.

Nightwing winces, like he’d heard the unspoken bit. “You _might_ want to find a new job.” And he’s gone by the time Andy looks up again.

Damn it.

“Yeah, I figured,” Andy morosely tells the pieces of rope on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
